


Crazy in love

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You and Legolas are so in love it borderline makes Tauriel sick [in a friendly way]. Yet your love is still a secret and Legolas' father doesn't know about you two. Yet he manages to walk in on you during your most intimate moment.





	Crazy in love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

“Can you guys can stop for a moment?” Tauriel looks at you semi-angrily while cutting her vegetables in her plate.  
All day you and Legolas were all giggly and lovely and that started to annoy Tauriel eventually. Even now, while eating, Legolas was tickling you from time to time, or secretly stroking your thigh, or kissing you and stealing your bite. You were glad that you two could act like you wanted in front of her, but you had to admit that this have to be a little too much even for her. Yet you couldn’t stop.  
“Tauriel, no way.” You giggle when Legolas tickles you again and you push away his hand occupying him with kiss. You can hear Tauriel sigh.  
“Can’t handle our love?” Legolas teases his friend and takes a bite from his plate while you try not to laugh with full mouth.  
“I can handle it if you don’t show it all day long, Legolas. It’s starting to look like obsession.” She murmurs finishing her food and takes sip of crystal clear water from her glass.  
“Tauriel, when you acted all lovely when you met that elf we haven’t said a word even if we often saw you with messy hair and flushed cheeks.” You smile to her and gasp when Legolas’s fingers runs up your back under a shirt.  
“Oh yeah? You did! Actually you talked about it all week!” Tauriel frowns while you gently start biting Legolas’ jaw line. ”I’m done.”  
Tauriel stands up mumbling something about bath and walks out of dinner room leaving you two alone.  
“Maybe we should stop.” Suddenly Legolas says all serious and you look at him surprised.  
“Really?” You ask him in quiet voice.  
“No.” He laughs and presses his lips against yours.  
You wrap your hands around his neck not letting him go this time, but Legolas still pulls back.  
“We should put plates into water at least.” He smiles and you sigh playfully standing up and getting plates.  
When you walk to huge dish filled with water Legolas steps behind your back and after sliding his hands around your waist, he starts kissing your neck, almost immediately drawing out couple of moans from your lips. You legs start to wobble and you rest your palms on the sides of the table where dish is put, your eyes closed, you almost leaned down. Legolas’ hands are everywhere: on your waist, on your breasts under the shirt. He starts fondling them drawing another couple of moans and you shiver in his hands.  
“Legolas, I want you.” You exhale when he starts pulling and twisting you nipples, but not too hard, through fabric of your undergarments.  
“I want you too.” He whispers into back of your neck, and when he presses his body to you, you can feel that he’s fully erect.  
Quickly you turn to him, grab on his shirt and pull them over his head uncovering his perfectly sculpted upper body.  
“Oh my…” You whisper melting only from sight.  
Legolas kisses you, pulling you to his body and lifts your skirt pulling down your underwear.  
“Not on the table.” You giggle walking to counter not too far from the table. There is not much empty space there, but it’ll do.  
You wave your finger to Legolas, and he smiles coming to you and lifting you on the counter, but you accidently swing your hand shoving all pans and pots on the floor. Sound of metal deafens your ears and you chuckle still hearing vibrations of sound.  
“Goddamnit!” You hear Tauriel shout. Probably she’s on her way to take a bath.  
“We have to go.” Legolas whispers getting your underwear and his shirt from the floor. In mean time you slide down from counter and he grabs you by the hand, then rushes out of kitchen before Tauriel shows up.  
Quickly he guides you to his room while you try to bottle up rising laughter. When he closes the door, Legolas presses you against it with his whole body.  
“We’re in trouble.” He whispers into your lips and you chuckle again, your hands are roaming on his bare back.  
“I don’t care. I have you. That’s all that matters.” You answer in whisper and Legolas kisses you passionately, his hard member poking your hip-bone.  
Without letting go of your lips he guides you to his bed and then pushes you to it. While he’s getting off his pants and underwear you quickly gets rid off of your shirt and what’s left of your undergarments, but you’re not quick enough to take off your skirt, because Legolas is already crawling on top of you with a lustful smile on his lips.  
“My love, you’re so gorgeous I can barely hold it.” He whispers and starts kissing your neck, his now naked erection almost burning your skin.  
“Legolas…” You let out a moan wrapping your legs around him, and your hands around waist.  
Legolas takes it as pleading and after he lifts your skirt he quickly thrusts into you, making you arch your back and shout. He starts moving, taking just the right angle and right pace to start driving you mad instantly. With one hand he cups your breast and stats licking and sucking your nipple, making you shiver under him. You moan with his every pump sliding your fingers into his hair, feeling how orgasm is closing. You whisper something between ‘ohmy’ and ‘LegolasohvalarshelpmeLegolas’ and then come trembling into his arms after he wraps them around you. The way your body reacts to blissful pleasure pushes Legolas right down to his and he comes, hiding his face into your hair, holding you firmly in his arms. When pleasure starts calming down, he rolls beside you on his back panting heavily, his eyes are closed. For a second you too just lie there, trying to calm down.  
“Legolas, I was looking everywhere for-“ Thranduil enters without knocking and freezes seeing two naked elves scattered on the bed. You squeal and drag the sheet covering your nakedness while Legolas tries to do the same.  
“Father!” He sits up with a corner of sheet hiding his ‘middle’ and Thranduil’s eyes slips to you. From that look you blush like a setting sun.  
“My King.” You mutter lowering your eyes. You can’t withhold his look and uncomfortable silence follows.  
“Father, you should ask before entering.” Legolas gently scolds his father and you hear Thranduil gasp, but only after a moment he starts talking.  
“Oh Valars, Legolas.” He sighs and you don’t know if he sounds disappointed or angry or slightly amused. Maybe all in one.  
“I’m sorry, it’s my fault.” You mutter and you hear Thranduil turning to exit the room.  
“Just… Just act properly in the eyes of others.” He demands.  
“We will.” You respond in unison with Legolas and finally the door closes behind Thranduil. You raise your eyes to Legolas and you both laugh.  
“We have to be more careful from now on. I’m sure King is not done with us yet.” You mutter and Legolas, while trying to swallow his laughter, nods.  
“But it was fun.” He pulls you to him and kisses you.  
You chuckle into the kiss.  
One thing you know for sure – you’re madly in love with Legolas and he’s madly in love with you.


End file.
